Our Dinotopia
by Queen of the Shadylands
Summary: This was just me and my friend deciding to write something togather. It is actually based from the tv series not the book but there aint a tv series catigory of Dinotopia, so here you go. Its basically us replacing the two men in the TV series with us. Pl
1. Chapter 1

**Our Dinotopia**

**I do not own dinotopia or any of its characters**

Chapter One.

Using the last of her strength Rose dragged Adele out of the reach of the cold waves. She craved to just collapse on the sand and sleep but first she had to check if her friend was all right. She had to check if Adele was just unconscious or if she was actually dying here on this deserted beach. No, there was a sigh of relief as Adele clearly breathed in and then out. Knowing they both were safe for now, she finally allowed herself join her sleeping friend on the soft, warm sand which stuck to her wet skin and clothes. She deserved a rest after dragging her friend through what had seemed like miles of waves that lay between the sinking boat and the beach. There was an appreciation to the gods that there had been life jackets on board, if it were not for them keeping Adele's head above the water, it would be doubtful whether they would have made it at all. Rose had been able to just concentrate on swimming. But her father, he had had no jacket and as they jumped into the water from the boat she had instantly lost sight of him. Turning her head she looked at her friend, then at the countryside surrounding the beach and the full reality of the situation hit her.

She was surprised at how calm she felt. There were no tears for her missing father; there were no tears for the whole situation. Perhaps her turmoil had put her beyond what she could deal, and perhaps she was in a sate of shock. She merely lay there barely thinking, too exhausted to sleep. The sky darkened. Rose looked around the sun was setting. Adele was still showing no sign of wakeing up and not knowing what else to do she grudgingly forced what little strength she had to stagger up the beach searching for driftwood. She had gathered several chunks of wood before realising she had no lighter, no matches, how the hell was she to light a fire. Maybe she could try that old trick she had seen on TV, the one where you rub two sticks together to cause enough friction to start a fire. Well she would have to try something, they were both wet and cold and if they did not get some form of heat they could catch pneumonia. Having gathered the sticks into a pile next to her friend she chose two reasonable looking stick, put some ferns around one and prepared to spin the second stick between her hands. She tried for ten minutes before one of the sticks cut into her already sore hands and she let out a cry of frustration, throwing the sticks of into the darkness. It was now to dark to try again and she had no idea what else she could do.

Suddenly there was the sound of movement behind her; she slowly turned around to see a man twenty yards away limping towards them a lantern lighting his way. Rose stayed silent, drawing closer to the defenceless Adele as the light from the lantern spilled over them. Covering her eyes from the sudden light she waited for him to speak.

"Thought I heard someone cry out then. What are you doing out here on your own. Bit dangerous to be in the carnivore part of the island have you got permission… whose that with you?" He pointed his walking stick to the figure lying behind her on the sand. Rose nervously shuffled backwards to her friend blocking her more from his sight. He frowned at her, he was actually trying to be friendly here and that was an occasion in itself. It was only when he noticed her clothing that he understood.

"Ahh. Your not Dinotopian are you?" This caused her curiosity to peek enough to push her to speak.

"Dino… Dinotopian?" she said in a horse voice, showing her need for fresh water.

"Yes." He was smirking now that he knew who she was. "You're a newcomer. What's your name?"

"Ro… Rose." She did not want to trust this guy but what else could she do.

"Well Rose, welcome to Dinotopia, and who is your friend? Is she ok?"

Rose felt angry. Did she look ok! "What do you think?" she snapped.

"Well I am sorry Rose but I do not have the ability to see through you"

Rose slowly turned away from the man to look upon her friend's peaceful face. "She hasn't woken up since we washed ashore." He moved closer to inspect the unconscious girl and delved into his satchel withdrawing a small bottle filled with a red liquid. She instinctively moved back between them.

"What's that?"

"Nothing harmful," he said almost casually. "Just a little something to help her wake up, and I am afraid that I can not give it to her unless you move."

She glared at him unsure what to do before she finally moved aside. He set the lantern beside him and leaned over placing the bottle under her nose. She breathed in its strong oder and her eyes fluttered open and she stared unseeingly at the man above her, who was soon replaced by the familiar figure of Rose. Still it took a few seconds for mind to understand what was going on and, to understand the words spilling from Rose's mouth. Then suddenly it all came painfully flooding back and her eyes widened with fear. "Rose… the boat, what happened? How did we get here? Who's he!" She tired to sit up but was overcome with dizziness so that the only thing she could do was clasp her head in her hands.

"It's ok," Rose reassured. "Adele, it's ok. The boat sunk remember but we made it to shore this is…" but she stopped realising that she had no idea who this man was.

"Cyrus Crabb," he answered for her, "at your service. Now do you think your up to walking because I think it would be best if we made it to the next town as soon as possible and get you to a doctor"

"There is a town near by you never mentioned that."

"You never asked. Now we better get going. Miss Rose, I think your friend will need assistance walking."

"Yeah Miss Rose come and help me up," added Adele smiling.

Rose shot a glare in the other girls direction then smirked as she replied "I guess I'll have to help you up, a guy with a limp can't exactly help you when it comes to walking." Adele frowned not understanding till she saw the cane in Crabb's hand. It was not like Rose to make comments like that about people especially ones who were trying to help, then she remembered something and looked around her at the beach.

"My leg may not be helpful in aiding your friend to walk but it is good enough to lead you to town whe…"

"Rose," Adele interrupted softly. "Where's your dad?"

Rose remained silent her face void of emotion, she did not want to think about this at the moment, or at all, she just needed to keep her mind on the task at hand, so merely shrugged and looked away from both Laura and Crabb into the darkness ahead.

"Your father? You never told me there was someone else." Said Crabb looking down the beach almost expecting someone else to turn up.

"You never asked," she snarled angrily, but she soon calmed down at the thought of her missing father. "Shouldn't we be getting to that town?"

"Of course," said Crabb accepting the change of subject and he began to limp off the beach without a word. Rose got Adele to her feet only to find that her right leg, she could put no weight on it so had to lean almost completely on Rose.

"Hey," Adele called to Crabb. "Now you not the only one with a limp, you'll have to show me where you bought you walking stick." He merely continued to walk on. Adele shrugged "I was only trying to lighten the mood." Rose sighed and forced them both to moved foreword.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

The village not town, had no roads, no cars, houses made out of wood, clay, straw and mud, and several small market stalls lining the streets. It was early mourning and numerous people in strange, simple clothing casually walked, chatted and bartered, barely noticing the two girls, in their clearly foreign clothes, as they cautiously followed Crabb down the muddy street.

"OKAY! Rose I think we've just stepped back in time," muttered Adele gazing around in astonishment, then she giggled. "Hey Rose, I'm the only gay in the village." Both Rose and Crabb stopped and glared at her, Crabb questioningly, Rose unable to believe that she was joking at a time like this.

"What? Did I say something wrong!" she innocently replied to their looks. Rose untangled herself from Adele's arm and walked away almost causing Adele to topple over. "Hey Rose what are you doing?" Rose did not answer merely continued to walk away from Adele until about to pass Crabb was stopped by his cane jumping out in front of her. She stopped but did not look at him.

" Not very decent leaving a friend behind."

"Do I look like I care! I'm exhausted, I'm hungry, I'm hurt, my dad is who knows where, that's if he is even alive, We're stuck in this place which looks like it could be Bree from Lord of the Rings and to top that all off a place that looks like it had never heard of a phone never mind has one." She turned to Adele and pointed an accusing finger angrily, not caring about the fact that now everyone in the vicinity was now staring at them shocked. "And you, all you can do is make sarcastic comments about some character from some bloody TV series."

"Hey! Don't you think I know how dire the situation is?" she replied hurtfully.

"No I don't think you do!" she stormed up to her friend in anger and almost pushed her backwards.

"Well I do, and do you know why?" Her voice was raising and becoming angrier. "Because I am in exactly the same situation as you, except I'm trying to make the best of it instead of moaning abo…"

"Yeah well, it's not your dad who is missing, it's not your dad who is probably dead!"

"Hey! Don't you start on that I'm sorry your dad is missing, but there is nothing I can do about it, so don't you take that out on me. You're the one with the pent up anger. In fact if your the one who was meant to be navigating, if you hadn't gotten us lost in the first place we wouldn't even be here!" Adele was not an arguing person or one who got up set easily but now she yelled these last words with full force, and it had been the last straw for Rose. Tears streaming down her face she raised her arm back to strike Adele but before she could manage to do so, a hand tightly grabbed her arm. Immediately she spun around and with her other hand punched this peacemaker in the face. Crabb fell backwards into a stall, but Rose did not care. She had never been this angry before but as she looked back into her friends upset face she found that she could no longer hit her, so instead she glared at her once best friend then turned and stormed away.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me." But Rose took no notice and continued to walk away. Adele suddenly felt her anger dissipate as the distance grew between them. She felt small and was now conscious of the shocked faces around her. "Rose… Rose please don't go. I'm sorry I didn't mean it. Rose don't leave me on my own." Rose paused in her steps. She knew that she cold not leave Adele on her own, injured. There was no doubt that Rose was in the right to abandon her friend, but this was not something she could do. Not that she was going to let Adele get away with it. One more nasty comment ought to do it. She spun around about to hurl her words when a sight and a sound stopped her. The sound came first, it was a loud roar of pain, soon followed by it's source, a two meter long dinosaur charging along the street on all fours, smashing as it went. People, forgetting about the two newcomers and **the man lying on the stall on which he had fallen knocked out**, dived out of the way of the rampaging creature, Rose included. Adele stood there, her back to the dinosaur. She turned slowly around to the sight of the great armoured ankylosaurus. She had frozen in fear and just plain shock at seeing a dinosaur that was not bones or CGI.

"ADELE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rose yelled over the noise of the animal. Adele was rooted to the spot and Rose knew this and she had to help before the dinosaur got to close (even though she had not yet forgiven her friend). She threw herself to her feet and ran towards the stunned girl and just as the creature massive club of a tail was about to deliver a crippling blow to Adele, Rose dived at Adele causing them to both topple sideway out of the path of the deadly club. The beast continued foreword barely missing Crabb just as he was coming round. Adele and Rose stared at each other awkwardly for two seconds before Rose looked away. Both knew that Rose had just saved Adele's life, again, and this time Adele was going to thank her, but before she could, the sound of a woman's voice distracted them.

Standing in the middle of the ankiesaurus's path, one hand raised, she softly spoke. "Easy now, what's wrong?" She was communicating with the animal, calming it down. The creature opened its mouth and she slowly reached out, put her hand in its mouth and pulled out a very large molar. The creature moaned satisfactorily then turned and left. People clapped as Marion told them that it was simple toothache before walking way as though nothing had happened.

The girls joined Crabb in getting to their feet and the people moved on with their business. Adele's foot had been made worse by the fall but she managed to haul herself up using what was left of the stall. Adele was still staring shocked in the direction that the dinosaur had gone, but Rose's attention had now turned to Crabb who was limping towards them, he looked at Adele then at Rose. On Rose his gaze was fixed for several seconds, although his face was blank, the anger in his eyes did not go unnoticed by Rose just before he masked it with a calm and schooled look. There was an uncomfortable silence broken suddenly by the sound of laughter. Both Rose and Crabb turned to see Adele doubled over laughing hysterically. Rose's anger began to rise again. This was madness. Adele was now laughing despite the fact that Rose had just saved her life again at the risk of her own life something she certainly hadn't had to do, they had just seen a dinosaur and the comment from earlier had not been forgotten, and the true shock of their situation was now crashing down on her like a huge wave. And here she was just watching her laugh her head off! Rose opened her mouth. "Oh will you shu…" but was stopped in mid sentence by Crabb who still rubbing his jaw, was able to see the opening of another fight.

"Now!" Adele managed to stop laughing in order to listen.

"Finally," Rose snarled under her breath unaware that Crabb had heard.

"I think we had better get you to a doctor before that leg get any worse, then I'll have to be off girls."

"What!" cried Adele. "Your leaving us!"

"I'll take you to the doctors first. Rose if you'll help your friend walk we can get there all the faster." There was something in the way he had said the word 'friend', that gave Rose the impression that he knew of the difficulties in the girls relationship at the moment. It felt to Rose that he had taken a mental note of this information, but as she begrudgingly aided Adele these thoughts slid out of her mind.


End file.
